Beginnings
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: This is my version of how the manga/anime starts. AU, LEMON, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Eiri and Touma were sitting at the bar, drinking, in one of the most popular nightclubs in Tokyo. Touma had been out looking for Eiri and had seen him walk into the club so he followed him. He ended up sitting here with Eiri for about three hours. He had only had two drinks but Eiri had consumed about five but he wasn't definite it was five it could have easily been more than that..

"Eiri, I think you have drunk enough." Touma said as he watched Eiri slam back his third shot of gin. He sat the shot glass back onto the bar and turned on his stool so he could look around the club. Eiri shook his head as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"No, I haven't, Touma, if I keep thinking about that pink-haired boy. It's like I keep seeing him everywhere I go. Oh my god, I swear that's him over there dancing." Eiri said, staring at the dance floor.

Touma looked over towards where Eiri was staring. He saw Shuichi Shindo and Hiroshi Nakano of Bad Luck, the new band that signed with NG five months ago, out on the dance floor. _I wonder if the pink-haired boy Eiri keeps talking about is Shuichi Shindo? _He turned back to Eiri and watched him as he intently watched Shuichi. When the song ended, Shuichi and Hiroshi walked over towards the bar and Touma watched Eiri's eyes widen when they got close enough for Eiri to get a good look.

"Oh my god, Touma, that is him! I know it is because he's the only person I have ever seen with pink hair and purple eyes." Eiri exclaimed as he watched the pink-haired boy walk over to the bar. Touma was instantly suspicious because Eiri had never told him that the boy's eyes were purple, that was a pertinent fact that Eiri had omitted.

Eiri noticed what the boy was wearing when he stepped into the light of the bar. He had on a pair of skintight leather pants that barely covered his hips, a midriff top that showed off his muscled abdomen and a spiked collar around his neck that brought attention to how long and svelte it was. He was just a little thing and barely tall enough for his head to touch the shoulder of the guy he was with. Eiri also noticed that his hips swayed to the music as he walked.

Shuichi and Hiro walked up to the bar and ordered two beers. Shuichi swore he could feel someone watching him. He looked around but didn't notice anyone in particular staring at him. The bartender handed him and Hiro their beers and when Shuichi took a drink of his beer, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards the movement and saw their boss, Touma Seguchi, sitting further down the bar.

"Hiro, look there's our boss, Mr. Seguchi. Let's go say Hi." Shuichi said.

"Okay, Shu, but just don't say anything stupid and get us kicked off the NG label." Hiro said and Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him, Hiro chuckled when he did that. They walked over towards Mr. Seguchi and Shuichi tapped him on the shoulder. Touma turned around on his stool and smiled when he saw them.

"Hi, Mr. Seguchi." Shuichi said and waved at him. Hiro waved at him as well.

"Hello, Mr. Shindo and Mr. Nakano. Are you boys having a good time?" Touma asked with a slight smile gracing his lips. He glanced quickly over at Eiri and saw that Eiri was glaring daggers at him. Touma's smile grew even wider as he turned his gaze back to Shuichi and Hiroshi.

"Yea, we are, Mr. Seguchi. The DJ here is phenomenal." Hiro said.

"Yes, he is. What do you like about his style with the turntables?" Touma asked.

While Hiro was talking to Mr. Seguchi about the DJ, Shuichi noticed the blonde-haired man, who was smoking a cigarette, sitting on the stool next to his boss. The man turned a little and Shuichi's eyes widened. It was him! He thought he was never going to see that guy again and now here he was, less than a foot away from him. There was something about the man that always had Shuichi thinking about him constantly. Touma saw the look on Shuichi's face when he noticed Eiri. _So Shuichi is the pink-haired boy Eiri keeps talking about._ He smiled evilly as an idea came to mind.

"Oh, I am being so rude, forgive me. Mr. Shindo, Mr. Nakano, this is my brother-in-law, Eiri. Eiri, this is Shuichi Shindo and Hiroshi Nakano from NG's new band Bad Luck. Shuichi is the lead vocalist and the band's songwriter." Touma said. Eiri turned all the way around on the stool and nodded his head slightly at them both. His golden gaze stared at them intently, especially at Shuichi.

"Thanks for being so vague, Touma. Which of you is which?" Eiri asked as he stared at his pink-haired tormentor, his eyes traveling the length of the boy's body. His eyes slid across the boy's face and took in all of its soft angles. His tormentor's lips are what kept drawing his golden gaze, they looked soft and kissable. His tormentor spoke up first.

"Um…I'm Shuichi…Hello." Shuichi said quietly, a crimson blush staining his cheeks as he gave a little wave. Shuichi beginning to sweat and squirm because his boss's brother-in-law was staring at him so intensely. He watched as that golden gaze glided up and down his body. It had felt like he was being touching by the man. Shuichi stared at Eiri just as intently as he was being stared at. _This man is fucking gorgeous. _His golden hair and eyes, the shape of his jaw and he had the sexiest nose Shuichi had ever seen. _What is wrong with me he's a guy? I don't like guys._

"Yea, Shu is the best when it comes to writing and singing, I'm just the guitarist." Hiro said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist. Hiro had seen the way Mr. Seguchi's brother-in-law was staring at Shuichi and Hiro wasn't havin' it.

"HIRO!" a voice called out. Hiro turned and saw a girl waving at him. It was the girl he'd been chasing all week. _Well, ain't this a bitch, I've got to get rid of her._

"Excuse me, I have to go handle something. Be right back, Shu." Hiro said and Shuichi giggled when he saw who it was, it was a girl named Meiko. Hiro had been chasing after her for over a week. Hiro hugged Shuichi quickly and then walked off towards the girl. Shuichi watched as Hiro walked up to the girl and gave her one of his charm loaded smiles. He turned back towards Mr. Seguchi, lifted his beer and took a drink.

"You and Mr. Nakano seem quite close, Mr. Shindo. What's your relationship, if you don't mind me asking?" Touma asked. Shuichi almost choked on his beer when he heard the illicit implication in Mr. Seguchi's voice. He looked Mr. Seguchi in the eye when he replied to the question.

"He's my best friend, Mr. Seguchi, nothing more. Even if I was attracted to him, which I'm not, I still wouldn't date him. He has way too many lovers for my taste. See, I'm more of a long term, one-on-one kind of person."

"Well, that's good thing, Mr. Shindo. That shows that your responsible in your actions and dealings with people and relationships. Would you like another beer?"

Shuichi looked down at the beer in his hand. He hadn't even noticed that he had drunk the whole thing. "Yea, I guess."

"Eiri, get the boy another beer." Touma moved over a stool and patted the one he had just vacated, "Here, Mr. Shindo, you can sit here between me and Eiri until Mr. Nakano comes back."

Shuichi felt nervous about sitting in between his boss and the man that had been haunting his dreams every night for the last month. Shuichi tried to get up onto the stool but was having issues because of his height. Then he felt two big hands wrap around his waist from behind. Shuichi turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see who it was helping him, it was his boss's brother-in-law Eiri. His eyes grew wide when Eiri picked him up like he was nothing and sat him down on the stool. _Ohhh, I love the way his hands feel on me, their strong yet soft at the same time. What the fuck is wrong with me? Remember, Shuichi, he's a man and you like girls not guys. YOU LIKE GIRLS! YOU LIKE… Who am I kidding? He's fuckin' hot and I would most definitely do him if I had the chance._

"Um…Thank you." Shuichi said quietly with a blush staining his cheeks. He watched Eiri sit back down and slam the shot he had in front of him.

"No problem." Eiri said as he lit another cigarette. _What the fuck? I got hard the moment I touched him. I haven't done that in years and he's the first guy I've been attracted to in a very long time. _

The bartender placed a beer down in front of Shuichi. Eiri stared at Shuichi's profile as well as the slight movements he made with his hands. The boy's fingers were long and graceful. Eiri's eyes widened when he realized that Shuichi was wearing hot pink nail polish. He arched a eyebrow at that. Shuichi picked up his beer and took a big swig. He heard the DJ start to play one of his favorite songs. It was _Boom It's On_ by the Ying Yang Twins. He loved the beat of that song because it always made him want to shake his ass. The only reason why he even came to this club was because they played American music as well as the hottest tracks in Japan.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Seguchi, but I have got to go dance to this song. I'll be right back." Shuichi jumped down off the stool and went over to the dance floor. Touma watched as Shuichi ran off to the dance floor. He looked over and saw Eiri watching him, Touma smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why don't you go dance with him, Eiri? He looks like he would be fun to dance with." Eiri turned and stared at him. He lifted his cigarette to his mouth and took a long drag.

"You know I don't dance, Touma." he said as he turned back towards the bar. He picked up the shot in front of him and downed it in one swallow.

"Just live a little, Eiri. You never know, you might like it." Eiri glared at Touma, put out his cigarette and got off the stool.

"Yea, yea, yea, I'm going. You've won this round, Seguchi, but you won't win again." Touma smiled as he watched Eiri walk towards the dance floor.

For Shuichi, dancing had nothing to do with bodies pressing together, it was all about how you felt the music. Shuichi was lost to the beat and then moments later, he felt hands slide across his stomach from behind. He opened his eyes, turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the person behind him. His mouth dropped open when he realized that it was Mr. Seguchi's brother-in-law, Eiri. Shuichi almost stopped dancing when Eiri pulled him against him but he noticed that Eiri was actually moving in unison with him. Shuichi smiled because it seemed as if Eiri liked to lose himself to the music too. Shuichi didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and kept dancing with the hands and arms of the gorgeous man wrapped around him.

***

Hiro walked back over to the bar, where Mr. Seguchi was sitting. Hiro leaned against the bar and took a swig of his beer as he watched Shuichi dance with their boss's brother-in-law. He looked over at Mr. Seguchi and almost choked on his beer when he noticed that Mr. Seguchi had an evil smirk pasted on his face as he watched his brother-in-law and Shuichi dance together. _He must have planned it! He's so sneaky! I'm going to have to watch him more closely._

"So, Mr. Seguchi, your brother-in-law must be the guy Shuichi had the run in with?" Hiro said.

"Apparently so, Mr. Nakano. My brother-in-law hasn't been able to think of anyone but the pink-haired boy for weeks now. I didn't know it was going to turn out to be Mr. Shindo, which was a complete and utter surprise to me, but they do seem to go well together. Don't they, Mr. Nakano?"

The music changed to Nelly's _Hot in Here_, Eiri and Shuichi kept dancing right along with the music, even when it had changed they were still in complete unison. Shuichi's back was along Eiri's front. Shuichi had one arm lifted up and his hand was against the back of Eiri's head, the fingers deep in his blonde hair. Hiro could see one of Eiri's hands on Shu's hips and the other was kind of around Shu's neck, it was as if he was holding Shuichi against him.

"Yes, they do… _hmm…_Makes me wonder what you're up to, Mr. Seguchi."

"It's my belief, Mr. Nakano, that sometimes destiny draws people together for a reason. Besides, I can't help but do a little matchmaking when it comes to Eiri." Hiro chuckled when he heard that last part. "Want to help me, Mr. Nakano?"

"But Shu isn't gay, Mr. Seguchi, and he usually freaks out when guys make a pass at him." Hiro stated.

"It's the same for Eiri but we both know of a boy I think he would make an exception for, don't we? Don't you see the attraction between them, Mr. Nakano? I don't think it really matters about their sexuality or gender anymore because they are drawn to each other regardless of it."

"Okay, you've convinced me, Mr. Seguchi. What do you want me to do?" Touma leaned over and whispered in Hiro's ear, Hiro laughed when he heard what Touma wanted him to do.

"You got it, Mr. Seguchi." Hiro said as he ran off to his boss's bidding. Touma smiled, rubbed his hands together and gave a wicked little chuckle. He leaned back so he could enjoy the show.

***

Eiri and Shuichi were driving each other crazy. Every touch and every move they made, drove their attraction to higher heights. Eiri had almost died when he had felt Shuichi's little hand glide along the side of his face and had to bite off a moan when he felt the soft little hand slide into his hair. Shuichi was becoming aroused by the hand on his hip and the one around his throat. The fingers of the hand that was on his hip were sliding against the leather of his pants so sensuously that it was driving Shuichi to madness. Shuichi knew Eiri was aroused because he could feel his erection pressing against his back. Normally, Shuichi would have run by now because he wasn't gay but there was something about this man that being straight or gay didn't seem to matter.

The song _Heaven_ by Yanou began to play and the DJ's voice came across the speakers, "_Okay. we're gonna break it down slow for all the lovers out there on the floor. So grab your sweetness and hold them close._"

Eiri turned Shuichi around slowly, pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's small waist. Shuichi placed his hands on Eiri's shoulders and leaned into him, laying his head on Eiri's chest. They let the music take over them as they danced in slow circles. Eiri stroked his hands all along the bare skin of Shuichi's lower back and Shuichi shuddered at his touch. Shuichi pushed his hips against Eiri's and Eiri growled, deep from the back of his throat. Eiri removed a hand from the small of Shuichi's back, lifted it, and stroked Shuichi's neck and cheek. Shuichi lifted his head and opened his eyes, gold met amethyst. Eiri bent down and kissed Shuichi. Shuichi gasped the moment their lips touched and Eiri slid his tongue between Shuichi's parted lips. Shuichi stood there in shock for a moment and then began to kiss Eiri back like he couldn't get enough of him. Eiri felt Shuichi's hands slide up his shoulders to wrap around his neck as he slid his hands down to Shuichi's hips and pulled him against him.

***

Hiro nearly dropped his beer when he saw Shuichi and Mr. Seguchi's brother-in-law begin to kiss each other franticly. They were pressed so tightly against each other that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

"I told you it didn't matter, Mr. Nakano, and I bet they run off together too. Oh, look there they go." Touma said with a giggle. Hiro's eyes widened when he saw Shuichi running off hand in hand with their boss's brother-in-law.

"Oh my god, I hope Shu knows what he's getting into."

"Now, why would you say that, Mr. Nakano? Are you upset that you aren't the one he chose?"

"Huh? Um…How could you guess, Mr. Seguchi?"

"It was when you had defended his sexuality earlier. You were very adamant about it but had sounded disappointed that he was straight."

"Yea, I was a little but I cherish our friendship more. If we had ever done anything it would have screwed up everything not just our friendship."

"How very adult of you, Mr. Nakano. Don't you hate growing up?" Touma said with a smile as he watched Eiri and Shuichi run out the front doors of the club.

"You can say that again, Mr. Seguchi."


	2. Chapter 2

One hour later . . .

Eiri was making out with Shuichi on his couch. He didn't know what it was about this boy that aroused him so much. He had Shuichi pinned underneath him with both of his wrists in one hand. Eiri knew he had to be careful with him because he was fragile and so much smaller than he was. He slid his other hand under Shuichi's shirt, Shuichi moaned and arched his back off the couch when Eiri's finger began to circle one of his nipples. Shuichi felt Eiri slowly pushing up his shirt, he shivered at the sensations of desire he felt. He had never been this aroused in his life. He loved the fact that Eiri was so much bigger than he was. That he was rough and gentle with him at the same time. Shuichi whimpered when he felt Eiri pull away. Eiri sat up, grabbed Shuichi and pulled him into his lap. Shuichi still couldn't believe he was in the arms of the very man who had haunted his dreams nightly. Eiri pulled off Shuichi's shirt and bent him slightly backwards over his arm. Shuichi didn't know what Eiri was doing, he gasped when he felt Eiri's hot mouth on one of his nipples. He almost came out of his skin when he felt Eiri's teeth scrape across it.

"Ooh…ahh…" Shuichi moaned loudly as he threw his head back and clutched Eiri's shoulders.

"Mmmm…liked that huh…" Eiri said as he slid his mouth over to the other nipple and did the same thing.

"…yes… Yes…" Shuichi moaned as he slid his fingers into Eiri's hair and rocked his hips against Eiri's.

Eiri kissed his way up Shuichi's chest to his neck. His tongue slid under the collar that was around Shuichi's neck and he felt him shiver. He felt Shuichi's hands tugging at his shirt. He pulled back and let Shuichi undo the buttons. Shuichi sighed when he finally had Eiri's shirt undone. He leaned forward and placed his lips against the vein on the side of Eiri's neck. Eiri began to pant as he wondered what Shuichi was doing and then he felt Shuichi's tongue stoke his neck once, then twice. Shuichi's tongue stroked him again for a third time and then Shuichi bit down on his neck. Eiri's cock jerked in response, no one had ever bitten him like that before. That just made Eiri ready to rip Shuichi's clothes off and fuck him until they both went blind but he restrained himself. Shuichi was so much smaller than he was and he knew that he could hurt him if he wasn't gentle. Eiri placed his hands under Shuichi's ass and stood up, Shuichi wrapped his legs around his waist. Eiri carried Shuichi into his bedroom, laid him on his bed and disentangled Shuichi's legs from around his waist.

Shuichi stroked his hands across Eiri's neck and chest when Eiri untangled his legs from around his waist. Eiri stood back and stared down at Shuichi, the black satin sheets of his bed made Shuichi's hair and eyes stand out. He belongs there. He's what has been missing from my bed. Shuichi sat up on Eiri's bed and watched Eiri move to pull off his clothes. Eiri watched Shuichi's amethyst orbs darken to a color that was almost black. Eiri pulled off his shirt and watched as Shuichi reached out a hand and ran it down his stomach. Shuichi's hand trembled when he touched Eiri's bare stomach, he looked up when he heard Eiri's growl. Shuichi just smiled and moved Eiri's hands away from the waistband of his pants, he undid the button and slowly slid down the zipper. I hope I'm doing this right. I'm trembling so bad. What if I get it wrong and he gets mad at me? I never want this golden eyed god mad at me ever. Eiri's pants whispered to the floor and Shuichi gasped, Eiri had worn nothing underneath them. Shuichi stared at the long sculpted muscles of Eiri's body. Shuichi's eyes widened when he saw Eiri's cock, it was long and thick, and for the first time in his life, Shuichi was actually scared.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Eiri asked him as he kicked his pants away.

Eiri placed both of his hands on either side of Shuichi, who fell back against the satin sheets when Eiri leaned over him. Eiri shifted Shuichi to the middle of his bed and lay down next to him with his head propped up on an elbow.

"I… I'm scared, Eiri…You… you're so big" Shuichi whispered. Oh my god! How is that thing going to fit in me? It's huge!

Eiri placed his hand on Shuichi's stomach and stroked it. Shuichi gasped as his eyes fluttered shut and his back arched. Eiri undid all the buttons on Shuichi's pants and ran his finger along the skin that was exposed through the open fly. Eiri looked up at Shuichi and saw that Shuichi had opened his eyes. Their gazes locked together, gold gazing into amethyst.

"I won't hurt you, Shuichi, I promise." Eiri whispered as he dipped his head down and kissed him.

Shuichi sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck. Eiri's hand slid into Shuichi's pants and grasped his erection, Shuichi's hips arched off the bed. Shuichi threaded his fingers into Eiri's hair and pulled, he heard Eiri groan deeply. Eiri was stroking him in a way that made him want to scream out. Eiri wanted to smile when Shuichi started to whimper, he slowly pulled his lips from Shuichi's and kissed his way across his jaw and down his neck.

"AHHH!" Shuichi moaned out when Eiri bit him on the side of his neck.

Eiri pulled away and scooted down the bed, he pulled Shuichi free of his pants and tossed them across the room. Eiri sat up and straddled Shuichi. He kissed his way down Shuichi's body and Shuichi nearly came out of his skin when he felt Eiri's hot hand engulf his cock. Two of Eiri's fingers were lying against his lips and when he moaned, they slipped into his mouth. Eiri fucked his mouth with his fingers, Shuichi his hips arched at the sensation. Shuichi didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder but he did. Shuichi sucked and pulled at those fingers until Eiri groaned in pleasure, thinking of what it would be like to have his dick sucked by that hot little mouth. Eiri pulled his fingers from Shuichi's mouth and placed them against Shuichi's opening because, at some point, Shuichi had unconsciously spread his legs. Shuichi's eyes shot open when he felt Eiri's fingers, his hips arched up when Eiri pulled on him hard and slowly worked a finger into him.

"…Oooooh… Oh god…Eiri…" Shuichi moaned out. He shuddered as Eiri's finger slide in deeper. Shuichi moaned louder when he felt another finger join the one already in play. His legs began to tremble and shake. Shuichi was more than ready to go over.

Eiri pulled his hand from Shuichi's cock and slid up his body. He used his thighs, as he leaned forward, to hold apart Shuichi's thighs. As he pumped his fingers faster, he could feel Shuichi's legs trembling. Eiri pulled his fingers free, grabbed a hold of himself and placed the tip of his dick at Shuichi's opening. He pushed in a little and Shuichi cried out, Eiri laid full length on top of him and loosely wrapped Shuichi's legs around his hips.

"Shuichi, if you hold your breath it will only hurt…Breathe…" Shuichi let go of the breath he was holding, he couldn't believe Eiri was in him.

"Look at me, Shuichi." Shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at Eiri.

He dipped his head down and kissed Shuichi, who sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck. He slowly worked his way in while he kissed Shuichi, he groaned when he was in to the hilt. He moved a little, Shuichi convulsed around him and cried out. Shuichi was so tight and with the way he was acting, it was as if he had never done it before. Eiri stopped moving and thought about it for a second. He wondered what Shuichi would say if he asked him if he had ever done this before. Eiri rose up onto his elbows and looked down at Shuichi.

"Shuichi?"

"…hnnn…"

"Have you ever done this with a man before, Shuichi?"

Shuichi opened his eyes, stared into Eiri's golden gaze and whispered, "…No…"

"Never?" Shuichi shook his head. Eiri smiled at the thought of no man but him ever touching this boy in this way and it was the biggest turn on ever. Eiri stared deep into those amethyst orbs as slid himself out slowly and thrust back in, quick and deep.

Shuichi's eyes snapped shut as he cried out, "…Oooh god…"

Eiri growled in response to Shuichi's cry. He reached down, placing a hand on Shuichi's hip, and began to stroke in and out of him, hard and fast. Shuichi cried out again and convulsed around Eiri's cock. Eiri reached between their bodies, grabbed Shuichi's hard cock and began to stroke him in time with his strokes. Shuichi had never felt like this before, it was as if his body had caught fire and Eiri was making the flame burn hotter and hotter. Eiri commenced to thrust harder and harder into Shuichi, until he thought he was going to come out the other side.

"…EIRI…" Shuichi screamed out as he came violently. Eiri dropped his mouth down to Shuichi's neck and bit down until he came as well.

Eiri collapsed on top of Shuichi and Shuichi's legs slid from around his waist. A few minutes later, Eiri lifted himself up and smiled when he saw that Shuichi had passed out. He slid out of Shuichi, lay down next to him and pulled him into his arms, Shuichi sighed in his sleep as he slid an arm around Eiri's waist and snuggled into the side of his chest. Eiri looked down at Shuichi and smiled because he even fit in his arms. Eiri settled down and went to sleep, with that same smile on his lips.

***

Shuichi woke up to his cell phone ringing and he pulled the pillow he was laying on over his head. He felt the bed shift and his eyes popped open. Everything that had happened the night before flashed quickly through his mind. He peeked out from under the pillow and saw a gorgeously naked Eiri reaching down to grab his cell phone off the floor. It must have fallen out of his pants when Eiri had thrown them across the room last night. He watched Eiri walk back to the bed with his cell in his hand.

"Shuichi?" Eiri whispered.

"…" Shuichi didn't say anything because whoever it was that was calling him could go jump off a bridge for all he cared, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I know you're awake because you were snoring up until a few moments ago." Shuichi sat up and threw the pillow at Eiri, who laughed when it hit him.

"I do not snore." Shuichi said vehemently as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Eiri was still laughing when he collapsed onto the bed next to him.

"I know you don't. I just said that to see if I could rile you up. Here's your phone, its been going off for over an hour." Eiri said as he turned onto his side. He propped his head up onto his fist and handed Shuichi his cell phone. He pulled the blankets back up and put the pillow, that was thrown at him, back behind Shuichi.

"Has it? Why didn't you wake me up when it first started to ring?" Shuichi said as he opened his phone and stared at his missed call list. Hiro had called him twenty times and the only other call was from his sister. He lay back down, shifted the pillow behind him and sent a text to Hiro, telling him he would call him later because he was still sleeping.

"Because I was too comfortable to move. How do you feel?" Eiri said as he pulled Shuichi against him. Shuichi closed his phone and looked up at Eiri.

"I'm a little sore and my neck hurts where you bit me." Eiri chuckled.

"You should see the mark I left there. It's really big and a deep dark purple."

"Ha ha…Very funny, Eiri." Then Shuichi's phone began ringing again. Shuichi opened his phone and looked at the caller id, it was Hiro. Shuichi rolled his eyes in annoyance. God, I'm going to kill Hiro when I see him.

"Just answer it, Shuichi, because if you don't it's just going to keep ringing and then we'll never get any sleep."

"Ok, I'll answer it." Shuichi hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"It's bout time you answered the phone, Shu."

"Hey, Hiro. I was sleeping you know. Well, I was until I heard my phone ringing. So…What's up?"

"Nothing much really. I was calling because I wanted to check on you. How was last night?"

"Um, good." Shuichi said and then he felt Eiri's hand slide across his stomach. He turned and looked at Eiri, who just smiled at him slyly.

"That's all? C'mon, Shu, I don't believe it was just good."

"It was really, really good…hnnn…" Eiri had wrapped his hand around his cock and Shuichi had to restrain himself from moaning out on the phone when Eiri stroked him.

"What's wrong, Shu?"

"Noth…nothing's wrong…hnnn…Eiri, stop that! I'm on the phone!" Eiri shook his head, grinned, and stroked Shuichi again.

"Eiri?!? You're still over there, Shu?!? Why are you still over there?!? It's three o'clock in the afternoon."

"I know what time it is, Hiro. Like I said before, I was sleepin' until you called…Ooooh God…I'm so sorry about that, Hiro, but someone doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

Hiro heard a deep voice whisper, "You know you like it." through the phone and he freaked out when he figured out what was going on.

"Oh my god, SHU! I do not want to be in a three way via the phone!"

"…oh…fuck…Eiri…aaaaah…" Shuichi moaned out, he couldn't help it. Eiri's hand was driving him insane with desire, his cock throbbed every time Eiri stroked it.

"SHU!" Eiri could hear Shuichi's friend yelling on the phone so he took the phone from Shuichi's limp hand.

"Shuichi is going to have to call you back later." Eiri said to Hiro. He closed Shuichi's phone and then threw it across the room onto their pile of clothing. Eiri looked down at Shuichi, smiled, and bent down, taking his soft lips in a deep kiss.

Hiro could hear Shuichi moaning in the background right before the line went dead. He was in shock because that was the first time Shu had ever done that to him. Hell, this was the first time Shu had ever stayed over at someone's house after sex. He usually was home within an hour of doing it. Mr. Seguchi was right, there was something different about Eiri.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, its characters nor do i make any money from it.

_**Three weeks later… **_

Shuichi and Hiro were walking through the lobby of NG. They had just had a meeting with their manager, Mr. Sakano. The man was a basket case, big time. Any little thing that didn't seem proper or moral had him nervous and in an uproar, like Shuichi's relationship.

"He came to your house looking for you yesterday?" Hiro asked in disbelief as he and Shuichi made their way through the crowd. Damn, the lobby of NG was busy today.

"Yes, Yuki came to my house. My sister damn near had a fit when she realized who he was." Shuichi said with a smirk. He remember how his sister just screamed like it was the end of the world and begged Yuki to sign all of her books. Yuki had even promised to give her a sighed first edition of his new book that would be out in a few months.

"I'm sure he didn't like that?"

"Normally, I would say that but he was really nice to her and he autographed all her copies of his books."

"I still can't believe you're in a relationship with Eiri Yuki. Shu, he's like really famous."

"I know, Hiro, but I don't care if he's famous that's not why I like him. You should have seen the look on his face when he found out that I didn't know who he was, it was priceless. I should have taken a pic of it on my cell."

"Now, that would have been funny."

"Speaking of taking pics with a cell, I took a picture of Yuki sleeping last night and now it's the wallpaper of my phone. You have got to see this pic, Hiro… Here look." Shuichi handed his cell to Hiro.

Eiri was lying on his back with his right hand behind his head, his left hand was lying on his stomach and the black sheets barely covered him. Hell, the whole right side of his body was bare all the way to his toes. You could see all of his perfectly honed muscle and miles of smooth ivory skin. Hiro's eyes widened because he had never seen anyone look that sexy just sleeping before.

"Oh…My…God…" Hiro swallowed hard and handed Shuichi his phone back quickly. "Um…That's a nice pic, Shu."

Shuichi laughed as he took back his phone "That was my reaction too. I just couldn't pass it up. I am so never going to change my wallpaper ever again."

"What if he sees that pic?" Hiro asked as they finally walked out of the front doors of the NG building.

"He saw it this morning and laughed. Then he showed me the one he took of me on the phone I got him last week." Shuichi said as they came to the crosswalk. They walked across as soon as the signal changed.

Once they got across the intersection, Hiro stopped on the corner and crossed his arms. He looked at Shuichi suspiciously and asked, "What pic did he take of you?"

"Um…I was…um…going down…you know what I mean." Shuichi stammered and blushed.

"Oh my god! SHU!"

"WHAT! I didn't tell him to take a pic of that! Bad enough that his brother miss and saw that pic this morning."

"Wait, his brother saw it? How did that happen?"

"His brother Tatsuha came over this morning before he went to school. He had sat his phone down on the coffee table next to Yuki's. Their phones are similar and when he went to leave he grabbed Yuki's by mistake. I know he looked at the screen because he blurted out 'Holy Fuck' really loud and stared at me strangely. He kept looking back and forth between me and the phone. Yuki asked him what was wrong and Tatsuha didn't say anything. He just handed Yuki the phone, grabbed the one on the coffee table and ran out of the apartment."

"Oh my god! Hahahaha!" Hiro squealed and proceeded to bust out laughing.

Shuichi smacked him on the arm, "That's not funny, Hiro, I was mortified and Yuki did the same thing you're doing right now. He was still laughing about it when I left this morning. Okay, this where we split, Hiro. I have to run to my house for something. I'll call you later. Bye, Hiro!" Shuichi said. He turned the corner and went down the street.

"Bye, Shu!" Hiro called out as he watched his best friend walk away. He shook his head in wonder and walked home.

***

Shuichi was walking into his house when his phone chirped. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened it, it was a text message from Yuki.

don't come over yet… it read.

Shuichi looked at it funny and texted back. Y?

my father is here… Shuichi rolled his eyes as he slid off his shoes.

um ok…that dosnt xplain y… Shuichi texted as he walked down the hall towards his room.

he doesn't know bout you…don't come over yet… Shuichi sighed deeply.

r u ashamed of me? He texted as he walked into his room and flopped down onto his bed.

No…my father just wouldn't understand…

"Shuichi, are you home?" his mom asked as she walked into his room, "I was just going to ask you to…Oh my god, your room is clean!"

Shuichi looked up at his mom and then around his room. When did he clean up his room? Oh, yeah, he did it two days ago because the first time Yuki had come over his room was trashed. He hadn't wanted Yuki to see his room like that ever again.

"I cleaned it two days ago."

"Is it because of that guy who came over here yesterday?"

Shuichi sat up, crossed his legs and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Um…maybe. Mom, I have a quick question. How would you feel if I told you that I liked guys not girls?"

"Why are you asking me this, Shuichi? Oh, I get it, you must like that guy who came over."

"Mom, I…"

His mom held up her hand and told him, "Shuichi, I would love you no matter who you liked, you're my son. As long as they treated you right, I would have no problem with her or him."

Shuichi smiled, got off his bed and hugged his mom. "Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, honey. You better watch out or I might just have to try and steal him from you."

"Mom!" He couldn't believe his mom had just said that about his Yuki.

"I'm just kidding, Shuichi. What can I say? He's a handsome man and you can't blame me for looking. Just make sure you don't let some little hussy steal him. I'm going to tell you what my grandmother told me. She told me, 'Feed him good, fuck him good, give him some space and you can keep a man forever.' She knew what she was talking about because my grandparents were married for forty years before my grandfather passed on. Well, I'm going to go finish up dinner. See you at the table. Later, Shuichi." Shuichi just stood there in shock as he watched his mom walk out of his room. His phone chirped, Shuichi lay back down on his bed and opened his phone. It was another text from Yuki.

i want you… it said and Shuichi smiled. The phone chirped again but this time it was a picture message instead of a text. He opened the message and his eyes widened, Yuki had sent him a pic of his hand wrapped around his rock hard dick. Shuichi became instantly aroused and painfully hard.

Shuichi texted back, i can't wait to get my hands on you yuki… Not even seconds later, the phone chirped again.

i can't wait to have you on your knees… my father is leaving right now… be here in an hour… Shuichi smiled, jumped off his bed and walked to the middle of his room. He texted Yuki back a quick reply. k…ill b there…xoxoxoxox…

Shuichi walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. Then he went to his dresser and pulled a shirt out. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came back and got dressed quickly, adding a studded collar and belt to his outfit. He made sure he that had his phone and his wallet. He looked in the mirror above his desk and made sure that his hair looked good. He grabbed his backpack off the floor, threw in a pair of jeans and another shirt and headed to the kitchen to tell his mom that he was leaving.

"Mom?" he called out. When he walked into the kitchen, his mom was standing in front of the stove.

"Yes, Shuichi?" she asked without turning around.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving."

"Where are you going, honey?"

"I'm going to Yuki's house and no, I'm not coming back tonight." His mom turned around and glared at him.

"Weren't you just over there last night?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm coming back in the morning, hopefully. I'll be home for a while after that. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Shuichi said as he walked closer to his mom.

"Okay, Shuichi. Just be safe and call me later so I know you're okay. Bye, sweetie." She said as she pulled him into a hug. Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed. There was nothing like a hug from his mom. She was always warm, soft and smelled of lavender.

"I will call you before I go to bed. Bye, mom." he said as he pulled back from the hug. He waved at her and left.

***

Meanwhile, later that night at Hiro's apartment…

Hiro was sitting on his couch, watching television, when he began to feel sick again. He knew something had to be wrong with him, he just didn't know what it was. Hiro went to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of crackers and a glass of water. He sat back down on the couch and inhaled half of the crackers. Late night food binges and early morning puking were starting to get old really fast. He had noticed about a month and a half ago that he'd had started to gain a lot of weight. He had gone up two pants sizes in less than a month. He had an appointment at his doctor's later on that week to find out what was wrong with him. Hopefully, Shu would be able to go with him. They both had to be at the studio early tomorrow because they had another meeting with Sakano. Hiro smiled at the thought of Sakano. There were things about him Shuichi didn't know, things that would make Sakano not seem as prim and proper as he acted. Hiro turned off his television and walked over to his bed. He pulled off all of his clothes, lay down and pulled the blankets over himself. He had also noticed that he couldn't sleep on his stomach anymore because it hurt. It felt like he was laying on something hard whenever he tried to sleep in that position.

Hiro was half asleep when he heard his cell phone chirping. He opened an eye and looked over towards his phone, it chirped again. He got up and took the phone off its charger. It was a text message and Hiro smiled when he saw who it was from. He sent a reply back telling him to get his ass there in a hurry. Hiro waited until he got a reply, his phone chirped again within seconds. He smiled when he read the reply text, he would be there in fifteen minutes. Hiro put the phone back on its charger and lay down until he came. Hiro was halfway asleep when he heard a knock at his front door. He got up and opened the door, he smiled when he saw his lover. Hiro knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

***

Shuichi looked over at Yuki, who was lying next to him reading a book. They had fallen into this strange little ritual of sorts. Within a hour of sex, Yuki would be reading a book and he would be playing a game on his PSP, with headphones on so he wouldn't disturb Yuki's quiet. They always tangled their legs together and Yuki would stroke a hand up and down his back. It was as if they always had to touch each other in some way. Shuichi thought it was weird how they were so comfortable with each other already. It was as if they had been together for years instead of three weeks. Shuichi saved his game, turned off his PSP and placed it on the nightstand. He lay down and snuggled into his pillow. He was half asleep when Yuki turned off the lamp on his side of the bed. Shuichi felt the bed shift and was pulled into Yuki's warm body. He sighed when he felt Yuki kiss him softly on the lips. Shuichi drifted off to sleep with his lover wrapped around him and a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, its characters nor do i make any money from it.**

**

* * *

**

**_The next morning… _**

Hiro walked into the conference room where their meeting with Sakano was to be held. He knew Shuichi was probably going to be an hour late getting there. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that Shuichi was already there.

"Shu? Why are you here so early? Normally you stroll in about an hour late." Hiro said as he sat his backpack down in a chair. He pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair. This morning he had noticed that his hair had grown a few inches and was thicker.

"Yuki dropped me off. He had a meeting with one of his editors today. What in the hell are you wearing, Hiro?" Shuichi said. Hiro looked down at his outfit in puzzlement. He was wearing loose fit jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. There was nothing fancy about it and it was comfortable especially around his chubby stomach and his thickening waist.

"There's nothing wrong with my outfit, Shu." Hiro said in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, there is. That sweatshirt is totally hideous and so are those jeans… Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro had gotten dizzy for a second or two and grabbed the top of the chair next to him. Why do I feel so dizzy? He was starting to see spots in front of his eyes. Sakano walked into the room and he was saying something to him but Hiro couldn't hear anything he said. He turned, looked at Shuichi and saw that he was trying to talk to him too. What in the fuck is going on? Then the world titled and Hiro was staring up at the ceiling. His vision was fading to black quickly and he could see Shuichi and Sakano leaning over him, their mouths moving franticly. Hiro closed his eyes and let oblivion take him.

***

Hiro slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital room. He looked around and his eyes fell upon Shuichi, who was sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Hiro scooted his hand closer to the little one that lay on his bed.

"Shu?" he whispered as he touched Shuichi's hand. Shuichi's amethyst eyes popped open at the sound of his voice. Shuichi lifted his head and smiled when he saw that Hiro was finally awake.

"Hiro, you're finally awake. I'm so glad." Shuichi said with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"How long have I been here?" he asked and Shuichi looked at the clock above Hiro's bed.

"You've been here since nine this morning and it's now four in the afternoon."

"I've been here all day? What the fuck is wrong with me? Did the doctor tell you what was wrong with me, Shuichi?"

"No, he wouldn't because I'm not a relative which is fucking stupid because I'm damn near your brother." Hiro looked up when he heard the door click and in walked a doctor.

"Ahh, Mr. Nakano, you're finally awake. We were starting to get worried there for a second. I'm your doctor, Dr. Kitazawa Yoshiro." the doctor said as he walked to the end of Hiro's bed. He picked up the chart and went over it.

"What is wrong with me, Dr. Yoshiro?" Hiro asked quietly.

"Well, you have mild dehydration and fatigue. Those two things didn't help your current condition."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Is there something else wrong with me, Dr. Yoshiro? Something you think I already know about? I had an appointment with my regular doctor for later on this week but if you can tell me what's wrong that will be so much better."

"Well, here is your chart, Mr. Nakano. The answer to your questions is under my finger. Once I remove my finger from your chart, there will be no going back. Do you understand what I mean?" the doctor said. Hiro nodded and grabbed a hold of his chart. Dr. Yoshiro lifted his finger and Hiro's eyes widened when he saw what it said.

Twenty-two weeks gestation  
Due Date: December 17th

Hiro visibly paled after he read that. He swallowed hard and handed the chart back to the doctor. He was pregnant and now that he thought it about it, it all made perfect sense. The late night binges, the puking in the morning, the weight gain and his wild mood swings. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, Hiro wondered what he was going to say when he found out. He remembered the night it happened because it the only time they hadn't used protection. Neither of them thought once was going to do any damage to either of their lives. Boy, were they wrong. Once had changed their whole lives.

"What does it say, Hiro?" Shuichi asked him. Right when Hiro was about to tell Shuichi, Sakano walked into the room. Hiro really wanted to cry now because the reason why he was in this mess had just walked into the room.

"I want everyone to leave right now." Hiro said as one tear escaped and slowly slid down his cheek. "Wait right there, Sakano, everyone but you can leave the room. We need to talk."

Shuichi couldn't believe Hiro had just kicked him out of his hospital room. What did he have to talk to Sakano about that I can't hear? He was sitting in one of the chairs across from Hiro's room when he heard Hiro and Sakano began to shout in the room. Then the door flew open and Shuichi watched as Sakano ran past, not saying one word to him. He waited a few minutes, got up and then opened Hiro's hospital room door wider.

"Hiro?" Shuichi whispered as he walked through the door and then stopped when he saw that Hiro was crying. He had never seen Hiro cry before, he always was the crybaby. Even when they were younger, Hiro had never cried. Not even when he had hurt himself.

Hiro looked up and smiled at Shuichi through his tears. Hiro had known Sakano was going to be angry but he didn't think he was going to do the whole 'It isn't mine' spiel. Sakano had called him a lying whore when he had told him he was the only man who had ever touched him that way. Hiro just wanted to die but he was dammed if he was getting an abortion like Sakano wanted him to do.

"Hey, Shu. I, uh, didn't see you come in." Hiro said as he quickly wiped the tears from his face. Shuichi walked over to the side of his bed and laid a hand on Hiro's arm.

"What's wrong, Hiro? Why are you crying?" he asked. Hiro opened his mouth but nothing came out and then he began to sob. Shuichi cringed at the sound of Hiro's sobbing. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Hiro like Hiro always did for him when he cried. After a while, Hiro pulled away from him and Shuichi handed him a tissue from the box on the table next to his bed.

"Thanks, Shuichi, I don't know what came over me." Hiro said as he wiped his eyes.

"What's going on, Hiro? Why were you crying and why did Sakano leave in such a huff?" Hiro took a deep breath and looked into Shuichi's worried little purple eyes.

"Remember I was going to tell you something before he came into my room but I freaked and kicked everyone out?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was going to tell you what was wrong with me. Shuichi, I'm… pregnant." Shuichi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"I didn't know you liked guys like that, Hiro."

"Well, I do, Shuichi, but it was the first time I had ever let a guy touch me like that."

"But, who's the father?" Hiro looked Shuichi in the eyes and gave a wan little smile.

"It's Sakano, Shu. Sakano is my baby's father."

"WHAT! Prim and Proper Sakano is your baby's father?" Shuichi exclaimed in a shocked voice and plopped down into the chair next to the bed.

Hiro nodded his head and didn't say anything else. Shuichi couldn't believe it, Sakano was a total fucking hypocrite. Sakano was always saying stuff about him and Yuki and about how their relationship was morally wrong. All this time he'd been spouting that bullshit about morals, he was off messing around with Hiro in secret. Shuichi looked over at Hiro and could still see the deep sadness in his expression. Shuichi reached out and clasped Hiro's hand between his own.

"My parents are going to be so disappointed with me, Shu." he whispered sadly.

"Why do you say that, Hiro?" Shuichi asked as he squeezed Hiro's hand in reassurance.

"Because their plans for me have been effectively ruined. My baby is going to cause some serious problems because there's a girl my parents wanted me to meet. They want me to marry her. What am I going to do, Shu?" Tears began to run down Hiro's cheeks again.

"Hiro, we'll figure this out and by the way, why did Sakano run out of here so fast?"

"That no good son of a bitch had the nerve to tell me this baby wasn't his and that I should get an abortion."

"That fucking hypocrite! He would kill his own baby?!"

"I'm so mad at him, Shu, and we still have to work with him at NG. Haven't you even noticed my stomach yet, Shu?" Shuichi looked down at Hiro's stomach and his eyes nearly popped out. Hiro was most definitely showing, that explained why he was always wearing baggy clothes.

"You're getting huge, Hiro. Why didn't I ever notice it before?"

"It's because I'm always wearing loose baggy clothing. You should have noticed something was wrong, Shu. I haven't worn my leather pants or any of my low waisted jeans in months." Hiro replied with a low chuckle.

"Hiro?" Shuichi whispered.

"Yea, Shu?" Hiro looked at Shuichi and saw the worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Shu?"

"How do you know you're pregnant?" he whispered in a small, trembling voice. Hiro's eyes widened as he stared at Shuichi.

"Oh, Shu."

***

Shuichi walked into his house, kicked off his shoes and walked to his bedroom in a daze. He slowly sat down on his bed, laid back and stared at the ceiling. What am I going to do? We've only been together for three weeks. We're not ready for this. Oh my god, what am I going to do? Shuichi began to cry and curled up into a ball. For hours he laid there crying off and on. Whenever his mom or his sister would knock on his door, he would yell at them to leave him alone. He finally fell asleep when he couldn't shed any more tears.

Shuichi snuggled into the warmth he was pressed against, he was so warm that he never wanted to get up ever again. Shuichi scrunched his brow when he felt a hand stroke along his back. He slowly opened his eyes and saw purple fabric in front of his face. He pulled back and tilted his head. His eyes widened in shock, even though it was dark in his room, he could still tell that it was Yuki lying in his bed within him. Shuichi sat up, rubbed his eyes and took another look. It was Yuki lying in his bed and he was asleep. Shuichi scratched his head in wonder. How did Yuki know something was wrong with me? Did my mom call him?

Yuki's sleepy grumbling brought Shuichi out of his deep thoughts. Shuichi looked down and his amethyst gaze met Yuki's penetrating golden one. They didn't say anything and just stared at each other, Yuki lifted his hand and softly stroked Shuichi's cheek. At the touch of his lover's hand against his face, Shuichi crumbled into gut wrenching sobs. Eiri didn't say anything and pulled him into his warm embrace. He laid there and held Shuichi tightly in his arms, against his chest. He remembered the call he had gotten from Touma earlier. Hiroshi, Shuichi's band mate, had called Touma and told him that something had happened to Shuichi. Touma had told him that Hiroshi wanted him to go to Shuichi's house because Shuichi needed him. Eiri had been shocked when he showed up here and Shuichi's mom had let him in no questions asked. Eiri had died a little when he came into Shuichi's room and saw the dried tear tracks on Shuichi's soft cheeks. He had sat down on the bed and that's when he had found it, a lone piece of paper and not just any paper but one from a doctor's office. At first, Eiri had thought it was a joke when he had read it but he knew it wasn't. Eiri stroked the back of Shuichi's pink head and every sob Shuichi uttered went straight to his soul. That's when Eiri noticed that Shuichi was saying something while he was sobbing.

"What was that, Shuichi?" Eiri asked.

"imsorryeiriimsorry…dontleaveme…pleaseeiri…dontleavemedontleavemedontleaveme…" Eiri cringed when he figured out what Shuichi was saying. He shifted Shuichi onto his back and leaned up on his elbow above him.

"Shuichi?" he said as he stared down into the soft angelic face.

Shuichi didn't say anything, turned his head and buried his face into Eiri's neck, Eiri sighed in frustration. Since Shuichi wouldn't say anything, he was just going to have to show him. Eiri took his hand and placed it on Shuichi's stomach beneath his navel. As he slid his hand over the soft skin there, he felt and heard Shuichi's sharp intake of breath. He looked up and saw that Shuichi was looking at him, his amethyst eyes looked haunted and fearful. Shuichi looked like a deer about to bolt. Eiri knew he had to be gentle with how he spoke to him.

"I found the paper, Shuichi." he whispered. He watched as Shuichi's eyes became as round as saucers. Eiri continued to stroke his hand slowly over Shuichi's stomach, the movement becoming more calming than possessive. Eiri glanced down where he rubbed his hand and smiled. My baby…He's carrying my baby. I didn't think I could love him more than I do right now. Eiri stopped his hand in mid stroke. _Love him? I love Shuichi? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, its characters nor do i make any money from it.**

**

* * *

**

**_Two Months Later . . . _**

"Buzz…Buzz" the doorbell buzzed out through the apartment. Seconds later, it started up again. "Buzz…Buzz"

Eiri cracked open an eye and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was three o'clock in the morning. Who the fuck is bothering me at this time of the morning? Eiri grumbled as he got out of bed and pulled on his pajama bottoms. Shuichi sighed in his sleep, turned over and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. Eiri chuckled at that, turned and walked out of the room. He could hear the doorbell buzzing as he walked down the hallway towards the living room. Whoever the fuck is at my door at this time of the morning is going to fucking die. He pulled open the front door quickly, without looking through the peephole first, and his scathing remarks died on his lips. His eyes widened when he realized it was his father at his door. What is the old man doing here this early in the morning? He never comes to my place without calling first.

"It is three o'clock in the morning, Father. What are you doing here?" Eiri asked as his father brushed past him and walked into his apartment. Eiri closed the door and walked into the living room as his father sat down on his couch.

"Well, Eiri, it has come to my attention that you are engaged in an affair with a teenage boy. This is most unacceptable and I will not stand for it, Eiri." his father said piously. Eiri just stood there and stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"You came here at three o'clock in the morning to bitch at me about… Oh my god! First off, he's my boyfriend not some random affair! Second, he's almost twenty years old! Finally, yet importantly, I don't care what you say! I'm a grown man and I will not have you coming into my house and telling me what I can and cannot do!" Eiri yelled in frustration.

Eiri noticed a strange look on his father's face. He turned around to see what his father was looking at and saw Shuichi peeking from around the edge of the hallway. He must have woken Shuichi up when he began yelling, he didn't even hear his bedroom door open. Eiri walked over to where Shuichi was and gently gathered him in his arms. Shuichi laid his head against his chest and he sighed as Shuichi's arms went around his waist. Eiri was glad that Shuichi had worn his pajamas to bed. His father was probably bugging out over their design. Shuichi's pajamas were black with hot pink lips and hearts all over the pants and the top was hot pink. He shifted Shuichi in his arms so he could rub his hand across their baby.

"Shushu? Why are you out of bed? You know you need your sleep." He whispered as he ran his hand over Shuichi's stomach. He made sure he didn't do it in direct view of his father.

"It's kinda hard to sleep with you out here yelling, Yuki. Why is your Dad here this early in the morning anyways? Doesn't he know that it's rude to just pop up at someone's house at three o'clock in the morning?" Eiri chuckled at the sleepy irritation he could hear in Shuichi's voice.

"I know how we can get rid of my father." he whispered.

"How?"

"Come with me, Shushu." Eiri grabbed his hand and dragged Shuichi towards the couch.

"Father, this is my boyfriend, Shuichi. He's nineteen, a signed artist with NG and almost eleven weeks pregnant with my baby." Eiri's father didn't say anything in response. His eyes just became really wide and glassy as he stared off into space.

"Eiri Uesugi! Don't tell him that all at once! Are you trying to kill your father? I'm so sorry he said that, Mr. Uesugi. Are you okay, Mr. Uesugi? Mr. Uesugi? Oh my god, Eiri, I think you killed your dad!" Shuichi said as he waved his hand in front of Eiri's father face and got no response. Eiri walked over to him and tapped his father lightly on the cheek.

"Father? Father, are you alive? Father?" Eiri's father blinked rapidly and looked up at Eiri like he was at a lost for words.

"Wha… what happened, Eiri? For a second there, I thought you said he was a signed artist at NG and almost eleven weeks pregnant with your baby. Heh, that's a good joke, Eiri, you should tell it to Mika."

"That wasn't a joke, Father, it's all true. He is a signed artist at NG and almost eleven weeks pregnant with my baby. I wouldn't joke about something like that." Eiri watched as his father visibly paled. His father slowly stood up from the couch and walked towards him. Shuichi hid behind Yuki, scared of the look on his father's face.

"That wasn't a joke?" he said slowly and Eiri shook his head. Eiri watched as his father walked to his front door and open it. His father turned back, looked at him for a second and then left, closing the door behind him.

"I won't be hearing from him for awhile." Eiri said as he walked over to the front door and made sure that all the locks were secure. He turned around and stared at his sweet little Shushu. Eiri realized, at that moment, that Shuichi had changed his whole life the moment he had met him. He slowly walked up to Shuichi, who looked ready to go to sleep while standing up.

"You ready to go back to bed, Shushu?" he asked and Shuichi nodded. Eiri bent down, lifted Shuichi in his arms and carried him back to bed.

***

Hiro was deep in dreamland when he heard banging on his front door. He groggily opened an eye and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. The eerie green numbers said it was almost four in the morning. Then he heard the banging again, louder than before. Hiro sat up and smiled when his daughter kicked him hard. He reached down a hand and rubbed his distended belly.

"I know, honey, Mommy didn't want to be woken up either. Let's see who it is quickly so we can send them on their way. We need five more hours of sleep, I think." Hiro smiled when he felt her kick in response. He stood up, pulled on his nightshirt and walked to his front door. He looked out the peephole and was shocked to see that it was Sakano on the other side.

"What do you want, Sakano?" Hiro said through the door.

"Let me in, Hiroshi, I need to talk to you." Sakano said and his voice had a cast of desperation to it.

"Whatever you want to say you can say through the door, Sakano. You better be thanking God I'm not calling the cops… yet. What did you want to say to me? You have ten seconds to tell me and then I'm calling the police. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven…"

"OKAY! OKAY! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! THERE I SAID IT!" Sakano yelled. Hiro blinked twice, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Say that again, Sakano. I don't think I heard you right." Hiro said with a smile on his lips.

"I LOVE YOU, HIROSHI NAKANO!" Sakano screamed at the top of his lungs. Hiro's neighbors opened their doors and started yelling at Sakano to be quiet.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, you idiot. What the fuck is wrong with you?" one neighbor said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, so sorry. I… I'm sorry, sir, y… you a have a good night. O…oh and you t.. too, m… madam. Hiroshi, hurry up and open this door before you get me killed out here. Once again, madam, my apologies."

"Let's kill him so we can sleep in peace. Damn young people nowadays! Just don't got no respect for the elderly." a female voice said.

Hiro was laughing as he opened his front door and pulled Sakano into the apartment. Sakano's mouth dropped open when he saw how big Hiro was. "Oh my god! Hiroshi! You're huge!"

Hiro turned and waddled back to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He stared at Sakano as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room, Sakano didn't look good at all. His face had sunken in like he had lost a lot of weight and he was sporting a partial beard. Hiro wanted so badly to reach out and stroke Sakano's face but he couldn't believe that Sakano loved him all of a sudden. He just said that so he could get into his apartment.

"Okay, now that you're in my apartment, Sakano… what do you want?" Hiro asked as he rubbed a hand over his belly, he could feel their daughter moving around. Sakano stared at him like he had just told him that the world wasn't real.

"What do you mean by that, Hiroshi? I just yelled that I loved you in front of all your neighbors and almost got myself killed in the process. What more do you want?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth, Sakano? Two months ago you wanted nothing to do with me or our baby. I distinctly remember you telling me that it wasn't yours and I was a lying whore. What has changed now? Why should I believe you when our whole relationship was hidden like a shameful lie? As far as I can tell nothing has changed." Hiro said. He had bent his head down so Sakano couldn't see the tears that slowly slid down his cheeks. Am I that hard to love? Even though he did me so wrong, I still love him. Oh, God, please let it stop hurting.

Sakano's breath caught in his throat as he thought about how he had treated Hiroshi two months ago. He couldn't believe he had said those things and Hiroshi had never acted like it had bothered him but then again Hiroshi was a very quiet and serious person. That's what had attracted him to Hiroshi in the first place, other than the fact that he's gorgeous. For the last week, he had been coming out the closet to everyone he knew. He had finally told his parents that he was gay earlier today and they didn't even act like they cared if he was or not. He got up, walked over to where Hiroshi sat, got down on his knees in front of him and that's when he realized that Hiroshi was crying.

"Oh, Hiroshi. Why are you crying, baby?" Sakano whispered. He leaned up onto his knees and pulled Hiroshi against him. Hiro didn't know what to think when he felt Sakano's arms go around him; he just buried his face against his neck. Sakano held Hiroshi and stroked his hair as he cried until all he had were sniffles left.

"Are you better now?" Sakano asked and Hiro nodded. Sakano smiled against the garnet strands of Hiroshi's hair. He could feel Hiroshi's warm breath fan across his collarbone in little eddies. "Do you remember the first time I met you, Hiroshi?"

"No, not really." Hiro whispered. His breath slid across the sensitive skin of Sakano's neck, which caused Sakano to shiver.

"I was at some club downtown looking for talent for NG and out of the corner of my eye I saw long red hair. I turned and there you were leaning against the bar drinking a beer and Shindo was with you. Did you know I thought he was your boyfriend?" Hiro shook his head and Sakano chuckled. Sakano pulled back, sat back down on the floor and placed both of his hands on either side of Hiro's face.

"Well, I did because of the way he was acting around you. The thing about you that caught me was your slow, hesitant smile. There's that very smile I'm talking about. I really do love you, Hiroshi, and I have never said that to anyone before. When we're together, I feel whole and complete. Please say you forgive me. I know you don't trust me and I wouldn't either, just please forgive me."

"I forgave you weeks ago, Sakano."

"Oh, thank you, Hiroshi. I'll do my best to make it up to you and our baby. Let me go so you can go back to sleep." Sakano stood up to leave, Hiro shook his head and grabbed his hand.

"Hiroshi?" he asked and Hiro gave him a sleepy smile.

"I want you to stay, Saka. Just stay with me." Sakano smiled when he heard the nickname Hiroshi had given him all those months ago.

"Okay, but let me go lock the front door, Hiroshi. I'll be right back."

Sakano helped Hiroshi lay down on the bed and slide under the covers. After Hiroshi was settled into bed, Sakano went and locked the front door. He walked back and smiled when he saw Hiroshi lying on his side with his hand on their baby. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in beside him. Once he was settled under the blankets, Hiroshi snuggled up against him. Why hadn't I ever noticed how he fit into my arms? Oh, I can feel our baby moving. I wonder if we're having a boy or a girl. Sakano closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his love and their baby in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, its characters nor do i make any money from it.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON SCENES  
**

**

* * *

**

_**One Month Later… **_

Hiro and Shuichi were in the studio practicing with their new band mate, Suguru Fujisaki. Fujisaki is the cousin of their boss, Touma Seguchi, and an arrogant little bastard. He was always trying to correct them about something, whether it was about their music or even how either of them talked. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, Hiro and Shuichi would roll their eyes in desperation.

"I'm going to kill him if he says one more thing about how I play, Shu. I really mean it this time. I don't care if I go to jail just let me choke him for a little bit." Hiro growled as he glared evilly at Fujisaki. Shuichi just giggled and sat down in the chair next to Hiro's.

"Calm down, Hiro. You know he thinks he knows everything so just let him talk. When we were his age we acted the same way, remember?" Shuichi said with a giggle.

"Did we? It feels like it was so long ago that we acted like that. How's things been going with Yuki?" Hiro watched as Shuichi began to chew his nails. Shuichi only did that when he was worried. "What's wrong, Shu? Trouble in paradise?"

"Well, Yuki's been acting like a jerk for the last week and he won't tell me what's wrong. His brother, Tatsuha, has been coming over to his place at lot lately and Yuki always seem to be extremely irritated as soon as Tatsuha leaves."

"I wonder what's going on. Maybe his brother said something he didn't like and that's why he's acting like that."

"I don't know but if Yuki doesn't quit being a jerk, he's getting yelled at." Hiro laughed at the thought of Shuichi, who's very petite, yelling at his tall boyfriend.

"Well, Shu, I hope everything works out for you." Hiro stood up and waddled over to where Fujisaki was standing. "Fujisaki, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Hiroshi. What's up?" Fujisaki says as he steps away from his keyboard and synthesizer. Shuichi's eyes widen when he sees Hiro wraps his hands around Fujisaki's throat and squeeze.

"Hiro! Let him go!" Shuichi yells as he runs to pull Hiro's hands from around Fujisaki's neck.

*******

Shuichi quietly walked into Eiri's apartment and as soon as he closed the door he could hear Eiri yelling in his office.

"_I don't care what he says! I will not be forced into something I don't want to do, Tatsuha!_" Eiri screamed. Shuichi jumped from the vehemence he could hear in his voice. He wanted to leave but he also wanted to hear what was going on.

"_But, Eiri, you know Father doesn't like the fact that you're with him!_" another male voice yelled. The other male must be Tatsuha, Eiri's younger brother.

"_I don't fucking care, Tatsuha! Shuichi is my choice not his and if he can't handle it then he can go to hell! Tell him that for me when you see him!_" Shuichi quietly opened the front door and slammed it so Eiri wouldn't think he'd been listening.

"Yuki, I'm here!" Shuichi called out. He heard Eiri say something inaudible and then the office door opened.

Eiri stepped out of his office and into the hallway, he smiled when he saw Shuichi. He walked over and pulled Shuichi into his arms, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He sighed when he felt Shuichi's arms go around his waist and he could feel Shuichi's rounded belly pressing against him. Eiri still couldn't believe they were having a baby.

"How was your day today, Shushu?" Eiri asked as he stroked his hand along Shuichi's back.

"It was okay. I had to stop Hiro from killing our new band mate today. I don't know how long I can keep him in line. Fujisaki really rubs him the wrong way." Shuichi said and Eiri chuckled.

"What did you expect? Hiro is just going to get grouchier and grouchier until he has that baby. I just hope you're not going to get grouchy, moody or whiney. If you get whiney, I don't know what I would do but it would be something drastic, Shushu." Shuichi giggled and smacked Yuki on the shoulder.

"Real funny, Yuki. How was your day today?" Shuichi asked as he stepped away from Yuki.

"It was okay. I actually got a couple of chapters done." Eiri said as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Did anyone come over today?" Shuichi asked as he pulled off his backpack and coat.

"Nope, no one came over." Eiri said.

Shuichi died a little on the inside at how easily Yuki had just lied to him. He knew that Yuki was lying about no one coming over because he knew that Yuki's brother was in his office. However, if he said anything then Yuki would know that he had heard a part of the argument he and his brother had had and the fact that his brother was there. Shuichi didn't know what to do. It was devastating that Yuki could lie to him so easily. It made him wonder what else Yuki had lied about. What if Yuki had been lying about wanting to be with him or wanting their baby? A deep sadness slowly settled itself over Shuichi's heart at that thought. Oh, god what was he going to do if Yuki didn't want him or their baby.

*******

**_Later on that night…  
_**  
Eiri turned off his computer, sat back and lit a cigarette. He still felt bad for lying to Shuichi earlier about no one coming over. He still couldn't believe Tatsuha had come over and told him that their father wanted him to marry a girl of his choosing. He knew he should have told Shuichi about what Tatsuha had said. They had a baby on the way and he didn't want Shuichi worrying over something as stupid as that. He put out his cigarette, got up and walked out of his office. He went into his bedroom and smiled when he saw Shuichi passed out sitting up in bed.

Shuichi had a notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand. Eiri walked over to the bed and pulled the pad of paper from Shuichi's hands. He sat them down on the bed, pulled the blankets up over Shuichi and picked up the notebook to sit it down on the nightstand but he stopped when he realized what was written on it. Shuichi must have fallen asleep while writing a song. Eiri's eyes widened as he read the lyrics.

_How do I tell you that I love you?  
How do I tell you that you mean everything to me?  
You are my heart's desire, my one true love.  
I can't live without you_

You make me whole inside  
You are my life and my soul  
You keep me anchored in this world  
You are my memory

I have traveled the sea of love  
Without a port to call my own  
Then I saw your light and found my home  
Everything you are makes me happy

Shuichi was writing a love song and it must be about him. Eiri couldn't believe that his little pink haired brat was in love with him. Then Eiri thought about it, Shuichi must be in love with him because he chose to have their baby and not get an abortion. Eiri looked down at Shuichi, who was hugging his pillow, and smiled. He realized that he was in love with Shuichi as well because he didn't tell him to get rid of their baby, he even defied his father for the little pink haired brat. Eiri closed the notebook and put the cap back on the pen before removing his clothes and crawling into bed with Shuichi. He had to tell Shuichi the truth of what was going on. He didn't want there to be any lies between them.

"Shu?" Eiri whispered as he gently shook Shuichi.

"What is it, Yuki? I'm sleeping… Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Shuichi said sleepily.

"No, it can't. I lied to you earlier and I don't want there to be any lies between us." Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, sat up and looked at him intently. He's actually going to tell me what he and his brother were arguing about.

"You did, Yuki? What did you lie to me about?" Shuichi asked as he scooted closer to Yuki. Eiri wrapped his arm around Shuichi and pulled him against his chest.

"I told you no one came over today but it wasn't true. My brother was over here today delivering an order from our father." Shuichi held his breath for a second. _An order from his father? What in the hell is going on?_

"Okay, so Tatsuha came over today. That's no big deal, he always comes over. What did he tell you?"

"He told me that our father wants me to marry this girl he has chosen for me but in return for my cooperation I can stay in a relationship with you as long as we keep it quiet and stay out of the public eye." Shuichi sat there at stared at Yuki like he had grown another head. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His father said that? Shuichi dreaded what Yuki's answer was.

"What did you say?" Shuichi asked quietly. Eiri lifted his hand and softly stroked Shuichi's warm cheek.

"I told Tatsuha to tell our father that if I couldn't be with you then I would be with no one. I will not have my father trying to force me to comply with his rules. I left that house so I could do what I wanted and obeying him is not a part of that." Shuichi sat there for a moment and thought about what Yuki had just told him. So, that's why he was yelling at Tatsuha.

"I'm glad you told me the truth, Yuki. Thank you for being honest with me. Now, can I go back to sleep?" Eiri smiled but shook his head.

"No."

"Why not? You're being mean. I'm really tired, Yuki." Eiri just chuckled and then kissed Shuichi, who moaned in response.

Eiri shifted Shuichi onto his back while he kissed him. Shuichi slid his arms around Yuki's neck. He was amazed how gentle Yuki was being. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Yuki's hand sliding along his ribcage. Eiri moaned when he felt Shuichi's foot sliding up the back of his leg. He slowly kissed his way across Shuichi's jaw and down neck. He nipped the pulse at the base of Shuichi's neck and Shuichi moaned loudly. He kissed his way down Shuichi's chest. He bit, licked and suckled on Shuichi's nipples until his hips began to arch off the bed. His kisses and hands traveled lower.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Shuichi asked breathlessly. Eiri lifted his head, smiled at Shuichi and then engulfed Shuichi's hardness in his hot mouth.

"OH GOD!" Shuichi shouted as he nearly came up off the bed.

Yuki had never done this to him before, Shuichi was shocked. The rhythm of Yuki's tongue and the suction of his mouth was driving Shuichi mad with desire. Eiri loved the taste of Shuichi, he couldn't get enough of it and Shuichi's guttural cries were driving him wild. He pulled away from Shuichi and crawled back up him. Shuichi's amethyst eyes were glazed over with arousal and were almost black.

"Shu?" Eiri whispered.

"Yes…Yuki?" Shuichi panted breathlessly.

"I love you." he whispered and then bent down to give Shuichi the softest kiss imaginable. Tears gathered in Shuichi's eyes as he kissed Yuki. He couldn't believe that Yuki had told him he loved him. Eiri pulled back from the kiss and was shocked to see a tear running down Shuichi's cheek.

"What's wrong, Shushu?" Eiri asked as he wiped away the tear. Shuichi smiled at him and pulled him down until they were skin to skin.

"I love you, too, Yuki."

* * *

_The song lyrics totally and wholly belong to me. It's a song called "Port of Call" I wrote 15 years ago (yes, I'm really that old) Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcome_ **.^_^.**


	7. Chapter 7

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
